Multi-layer ceramic capacitors (MLCC) are popularly used in mobile terminals, such as mobile phones. An MLCC may be connected electrically and physically to a circuit board of a mobile terminal by placing an external electrode of the MLCC directly on a surface electrode for mounting to the circuit board and soldering the surface electrode with the external electrode of the MLCC.
However, the MLCC may be mechanically deformed by a change of voltage applied thereto. Moreover, such a deformation may be transferred to the circuit board and cause the circuit board to vibrate, possibly causing acoustic noises that are audible to a human ear.